1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the computer, magnetic card and magnetic disk art. In particular, it lies within the magnetic disk and magnetic card storage art, wherein magnetic disks and magnetic cards are to be stored and/or indexed for later use within a memory drive, such as a disk drive reader or word processing typewriter.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art related to magnetic disk and magnetic card storage has been provided in various forms of storage that were casual at best. In particular, some of the disks and cards were stored loosely and left to lie around. In this manner, the disks gathered dust and dirt and were often damaged.
Recently, certain attempts have been made to store magnetic disks and cards in their containers by binding them at the edges. Furthermore, certain boxes have been designed in the form of cardboard boxes to receive the disks and cards in a stacked configuration.
All of the foregoing disk and card storage means have been inordinately cumbersome and fragile. This invention overcomes the fragility as well as the cumbersome nature of prior storage means, enabling a user to make use of stored disks and cards in a facile and ready manner. This is accomplished by way of a unique storage system that will be amplified upon hereinafter.
The disk and card storage container of this invention incorporates a pair of covers. One of the covers has a wall or ledge around it that serves to provide the side walls of the container when the covers are placed in overlying relationship. The upper cover serves the function of providing not only a cover, but also a pivotal support for a tray-like insert to be described hereinafter,
A tray-like insert is hinged to one of the covers by means of a pintal or living hinge. The insert has a pair of fan tabs overlying the tray configuration that can be utilized to receive a series of disks or cards therebehind. In this manner, the tray holds the memory disks and cards in a stacked and substantially upright position. The tray-like insert has side walls which also serve to prevent lateral displacement of the disks or cards stored therein. When cards are to be stored, an alternative divider wall can be used between the cards.
The fan tabs or the insert allow for a fanning or opening up of the disks or cards that are stored therein, so that their respective numbers or titles can be read.
The entire enclosure can be formed of plastic with living hinges so that the end result is a strong durable plastic container that can be formed through a molding process to provide disk or card storage in a readily accessable form.